


Nightmares

by Geekforlife18



Series: Random Fandom [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Hugs, Meditation, Nightmares, Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Older Sibling Raphael (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Visions, Worried Raphael (TMNT), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N teenage mutant turtle like her brothers and youngest. She got hurt so they made me stay home little did her brothers know something is very wrong with their little sisterY/K- your nickname(did some updates!)





	1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed shaking from a terrible nightmare of losing my brother, Mikey. I wrapped my arms around myself trying not to cry. I heard my brother's walk in I sighed stuttering I carefully sat up and took a deep breath 

"Y/K dude Come eat some pizza before I eat it all!" Mikey yelled 

I got up I walked to see my brothers eating pizza Leo looked at me worried. I ignored him and ate a piece suddenly I saw Micky's body on the floor bleeding

"no!"

I jumped back almost screaming my brother's grabbed there weapons not seeing what I saw. I blinked and shook my head realizing it was all in my head 

"dammit Y/N! Be more responsible you scared the hell out of us!" Raph yelled 

"s-sorry" 

"Raphael it's alright Y/K would you like some tea before bed" Leo said 

"I'm not a kid anymore Leo. I'll see you guy's tomorrow" 

I walked to my room and went to bed I heard my brother's talking about me 

"what's wrong with her?" Raph said mad then again he always is 

"just give her space perhaps she's just tired" Leo said 

I held onto my pillow tightly and cried myself to sleep... I opened my eyes from sleeping still having visions of my dream or more like nightmare I looked 

"Sensei! Is something wrong?" 

"no Y/N come with me my child" 

I got out of bed and followed father I saw Mikey's body again I shook my head its just a dream. I looked a small place with candles in a circle lit just far enough. I could only hear them if they yelled 

"sit" 

I did has he told me and crossed my legs sitting in the circle

"close your eyes"

I closed my eyes 

"make no effort to control the breath simply breathe naturally focus your attention on the breath and on how the body moves. With each inhalation and exhalation if your mind wanders, return your focus back to your breath" 

I focused I assumed he left after about a hour... 

I was in dreamlike world father is going to kill me! I looked around and saw a cemetery I slowly opened the gate feeling very wary I saw a few gravestones 4 to be exact no! No! No! I looked Leonardo!.. Donatello!.. Raphael!.. Mikey! I dropped to my knees crying 

"Y/N! Wake up!" 

" Y/N! "

I opened my eyes and see my father obviously not proud. That night after I stole some tea from Leo. I sat on my bed looking at pictures of me and my brother's. Fighting my sleep scared I might have another nightmare....'your brothers will be buried the only one to blame will be there precious sister!' I jolted forward breathing heavy. That wary voice has been trapped in my head for days. Last night I dreamed I lost, Raph I took a deep breath Mikey and Raph gone I know it's not true but part of me believes that are gone and it's my fault. I went to meditate to clear my mind but carefully so I wouldn't see my brother's in harm. Two nights later not only did I lose Donnie, I lost Leo all my brother's dead. I can't stop seeing their body's in my dreams when I'm meditating or merely when I spend time with them I see their body's I feel has if trapped in my own mind 

Mikey's P. O. V 

I fear my sister is growing weak we all are. She's been avoiding me for weeks. I'm so worried about her we all are all my brother's and I in the lounge 

"has anyone seen, Y/K" Donnie asked

"she's meditating best not to disturb her" Leo said a little down 

"one she's been avoiding us, two she's been acting on edge for days, three she refuses to talk to us and four we need to talk to her something is very wrong with our little sister" Raph said 

I usually don't agree with Raph but I agree something is very wrong with, Y/N. The next day we brought pizza I went to get my little sister. I opened her door and screamed Y/N shaking and sweating mumbling I ran to her side 

"Y/K! Y/K! Y/N!" I shook her nothing "sis wake up! no! No! No! Sensei! Leo! Don! Raph!" 

I picked her up and ran out they ran to me 

"follow me!" Sensei said 

We followed him to where Y/N mediates I laid her in the circle Leo lit the candles. We all stood around the circle we held hands around our little sister and shut our eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly all I see is clouds everything dark I saw my brother's and father 

"careful stay close" 

"where are we" Donnie asked 

"in Y/N's mind I fear that Shredder is responsible" he said 

Then it hit me. 3 months ago Shredder injected fear toxins into Y/N, we all assumed she was fine. I fear now it's slowly taking her from us. We saw four paths 

"OK this is creepy!" I said 

"one path for one brother" 

Raphael grunted "this can't be happening" 

"hey anything for sister" Donnie said 

"Donnie is right this may be the only way to get her back" Leo said 

Raphael grabbed his Sai and walked down the path has did the rest of us on different paths, to what we have no idea 

Donnie's P. O. V 

I walked down the path and saw, Y/N 

"Y/K! You're alright we were all worried sick!" 

She ran right through me she doesn't see me! I looked is that my body! I looked Y/N crying holding my hand well that is my crippled body 

"oh Donnie! I'm so so sorry please don't go Donnie I'll-I'll stay out of your lab. I'll be more smart and like you I won't bother you all the time please don't go!" 

"Y/N! I'm right here" 

I touched her shoulders but they right through her she hugged my body.. I looked and saw myself working in my lab Y/N walked in. I remember this Y/N was helping me. I had been working on a project for months. I halfway smiled knowing how much she cares about me. I continued down the path 

Raphael's P. O. V 

I saw Y/N 

"you are in largest amount of trouble do you have any idea how much you scared me - us!" 

She started crying no I didn't mean to make her cry. She ran right through me. I looked oh no I saw my bloody body she held my hand 

"Raphael! Raph oh no I'm so sorry if only I was stronger like you! Please don't leave I'll be better! I won't bug you or be so annoying I'll be a better sister please please! Don't go" 

She hugged my body tight crying then I saw myself injured and Y/N bandaging my leg. I grabbed her hand I remember this. I was hurt bad Y/N went off and found me. I snapped at her saying it was too dangerous I should've treated her more kindly. I continued down the path 

Mikey's P. O. V 

I saw Y/N 

"Y/N! Y/K! It's me Mikey!.. Y/N" 

She covered her face crying and ran past me I saw my body no! No! This can't be good 

"Y/K! Don't look at that it's not really me!" 

She wouldn't look at me I saw her hold my hand 

"hey Mikey! You're OK! Don't leave me you can't go you our fun one their would be a big hole without you please. I'll play games with you, you can eat all my pizza! Please don't go!" 

She held my body crying, I touched my head shocked then I saw me and my sister playing game's having a good time when she had woken up from a nightmare when we were kids. I smiled trying not to cry 

Leo's P. O. V 

I saw, Y/N! Wait she doesn't see me I looked and saw my body oh no.. She ran to my side and held my hand but it wasn't really me but she doesn't know 

"Leo please don't leave please wake up I'll be more wise and better I'll be like you please don't leave me alone you've always been there for me" 

She hugged my body tight. Then I saw myself laying on my bed when I was a kid Y/N walked in holding her blanket. I remember this Y/N had a nightmare so she came to my room and I read her a story I smiled and continued down the path....


	3. Chapter 3

I saw my brother's looking at something I ran and saw Y/N fighting herself?! But something was different one looked like my sister the other looked different more broken we saw Sensei

"which do you believe is your sister" he asked

"the one who doesn't look like she's been beaten to death" Raphael said

"... No... It's both" I said realizing now how blind I was

"what do we do" Mikey said desperately

Then both there blades went into each other

"Y/K!"

Your P. O. V

I jolted forward and ran I grabbed my weapon. I turned all my brother's looking at me worried. I started breathing heavy shaking trying to keep my balance not knowing if this is real

"you are safe my daughter"

I dropped my sword and wrapped my arms around myself trying not to cry. My brother's ran and hugged me in a circle fighting tears I looked at Leo he gently smiled

"mind if I some tea"

That night I sat on the couch with my brother's with a blanket on me drinking tea eating pizza. Mikey leaned on my arm has did Raphael

"please forgive me brother's"

They all looked at me

"don't apologize Y/K we are just glad you are home and safe" Mikey said

"Mikey's right you're safe and that's all that matters" Leo said

"just next time tell us when you are having troubles" Donnie said

"you may have scared the hell out of me but I'm glad you are alright just try to stay that way" Raph said

"thanks guy's"

Mikey got up and put a movie in and sat back down

Sensei's P. O. V

I walked and saw all my son's and daughter asleep finally my daughter well rest in peace from now on. I gently touched her head and kissed it 

"sleep well my children"


End file.
